Immortality, The Curse of a Blessing
by DualStarduster
Summary: Perseus Jackson, a unknown god of balance. Forced to remember everything and unable to forget forever for he could never fade. Who is he, why is he so broken? It is the curse of immortality, to remember, to live, to strike justice and cruelty.


What, is the worst possible thing that could happen to a hero?

Easy, immortality.

Think for a moment before you complain, if you were anything like me, unable to forget, forever cursed to remember every excruciating detail of every war you are apart of. Helpful and painful.

You live forever, you remember everything with endless room to know more.

That includes... deaths.

You think immortality is nice? Not to anything god. Not to a goddess. Not to any immortal cursed to remember, maybe unable to recall but never forget.

How would you feel after years have gone by?

You can't make friends, you'll only be pained to see them die. You can't help but feel envious.

It'It's not a blessing to be a god or goddess, immortal or even partially.

There is one way around it, to fade. Immortals don't go to the underworld for Elysium or fields of punishment. They disappear, they are forgotten, you aren't remembered. To fade, you must have no ties to the world meaning what you rule over is gone or overlooked, and people don't know your name.

It's a curse, a curse of a blessing for I am always remembered, and my realm is one of the strongest. This has been my life.

I am Persons Jackson, God of Balance, Justice, and Cruelty.

* * *

In the ancient times, there was a God of untold proportions. Stronger than any other god.

He is the god of balance, a god of polar opposites.

Nothing is left unbalanced or the world is thrown into chaos.

However, it is his curse as is blessing.

He was born a purely innocent human who was fair, who believed in justice, and cruel to those deserved.

However, he was alone in the world. He is stuck, he remembers everything from birth, to this man's death.

A woman stood at him glaring, she had silver eyes and Auburn hair. "Why did you kill him?!"

He snapped,, "You think this is easy for me?" He yelled causing her to step back. He walked closer as she did the opposite. "I know you are Artemis, maiden goddess of the hunt. But me? I am a mere mortal who is forever cursed with a blessing! Immortality, is not a blessing, not to me, not to God's nor goddesses.

"We are forced to remember every event from birth. I have killed many people for their injustice. You think I spare friends Artemis?! Years, years beyond years!" He cried tears falling off his cheeks.

"If I could fade I would! But I am cursed with this title. I am balance, equilibrium, fairness, cruelty, night, day, sun, moon, sky, ground, fire, water. Every opposite! I am what keeps the world in check! People constantly make things right! I have to exists or the the world dies!

"I can make friends and they will die where I will live! It is not easy goddess!

"How many men have died from your bow? Men who had families? Who had people that cared after them?! Everyone you killed I have seen. They had wives, children who looked up to them, kids, families... they don't exist because of you.

"How painful is it to me? I have to see every injustice, I have to correct them. Killing Orion isn't even fixing the scars you have made on people! He nearly raped one of your hunters!" The boy yelled.

"It's not... easy." He choked out. "Forced to to see everyone's unfair death, a broken deal. I have seen every one of your hunters lives, some haven't gotten their justice... I can only pity. Death and life are me Phoebe Artemis, I am what the world needs, but I am the one out of balance.

"Think you have seen the injustice of men? How ma you die for seeing you, for looking at you? Yet because this one had hunting abilities, he was spared even for his vile deeds you haven't seen?

"The world isn't what is in pain, I am and the world is me. If there is an opposite, I am what makes sure it happens." He stopped his his rant

She looked at him in fear and anger. "You killed him he deserved to live!"

"Then let's see! " he yelled shocking her as he threw his hand to the side, a wall of mist appeared.

In it was Orion, a hunter, and it was Orion forcing him closer to the frail huntress. Until he intervened.

"A hunter is a maiden Orion, you have no business dealing with the balance of her state." He said forcing him away.

Artemis didn't want to believe it, but there was proof.

More walls of mist, all of men she killed with a family, and then her turning them into jackrabbits and Killing them, then their grief.

"Hundreds of families in pain, thousands of children without a father, and widowed mothers. I owed each and everyone justice. I am sorry, but I am forced to do this."

"Who..." she said quietly, "who are you?"

"A god, named Persons Jackson. God of Balance, Justice, and Cruelty. "

* * *

**Yeah... I got bored so... why not a story like this? I might continue if people suggest I should. **


End file.
